


Who Are You?

by 0ShitsGiven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Canon, Animalistic, Awkwardness, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Dragon Slayers Have Animal Instincts/Attributes, During Canon, Edolas (Fairy Tail), Eventual Relationships, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, Juvia is Gay and Not a Stalker, Light Angst, Mystogan Acts Like a Dad, Nature Magic, Original Character has Vitiligo, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Tags Are Fun, Trust Issues, Wendy is Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ShitsGiven/pseuds/0ShitsGiven
Summary: In x777, when Mystogan first appeared in Earthland, he met a female Dragon Slayer named Canary. They traveled together for years, trying to locate Anima and Canary's foster mother. After all the Anima were dealt with, they joined Fairy Tail and became S-Class mages together.What happens when Canary questions avoiding the rest of Fairy Tail? Or when Mystogan must return to Edolas and take the throne?
Relationships: Eventual Relationship(s) - Relationship, Mystogan (Fairy Tail) & Original Character(s), Wendy Marvell & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**x777**

Jellal and Canary first met in the woods while the former was searching for Anima, and the latter was trying to find her foster mother who left her. Canary was a dark-skinned girl with emerald eyes and curled dark brown hair. There lighter patches of skin on her body, most visibly on the corners of her lips and surrounding her left eye. She used Earth Dragon Slaying magic and was skilled for her age, but her foster mother, the Earth Dragon Terragia, left before she could finish her training.

After they explained their goals to each other, they began traveling together since they would need to travel great distances, and having a companion couldn't hurt.

A few months into their travels, they met another Dragon Slayer, the Air Dragon Slayer Wendy, who was only three years younger than Canary and six years younger than Jellal. The two girls bonded over their shared magic. After a month, Jellal sensed another Anima. He and Canary left Wendy in the care of Roubaul, and though Canary wanted to visit the younger girl often, they didn't see her again for a long time.

The two started their journey again, and Jellal asked Canary to start calling him "Mystogan" since there was already another Jellal in Earthland, and it might arouse suspicion if she called him by name.

Finally, Mystogan suppressed Anima enough to a point he was sure it wouldn't be a problem. He then suggested the two of them join a guild, specifically Fairy Tail, to earn some income. Canary wasn't too keen on the idea but, after some convincing, agreed.

Along the way to Magnolia, Mystogan bought a mask to hide his face.

**x782**

Mystogan and Canary joined Fairy Tail but only visit the guild to take a job; Even when they do, the staff mage casts a sleep spell on the guild to keep them from somehow seeing his face, with only his partner, Makarov, and Laxus awake. While Mystogan had completed his goal, Canary was still searching for Terragia, so they mostly went on jobs that took them far.

At first, they only wanted to keep Mystogan's identity secret, but when Canary found out about Natsu, she insisted on hiding hers as well. The two and Koi were a mystery to the rest of the guild because of the lengths they went to keep their identities secret and their magics being unknown; Everyone only knew that Canary could control stone, and Mystogan used staves.

When Canary was 15 and Mystogan was 18, they participated in the S-Class trials and passed. During the trial, Canary tried to get through only using advanced Earth Magic, but she had to rely on Dragon Slaying magic and revealed. The news of there being another Dragon Slayer in their guild spread around Fairy Tail like wildfire. Natsu wanted to talk to Canary and ask about her dragon, but Mystogan cast his sleep spell, and by the time everyone woke up, they were gone.

With their new S-Class titles, the staff mage and Dragon Slayer always took the jobs that took them farther in hopes of finding the latter's foster mother, but with no luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a brief prologue for my story, which I hope you enjoyed! The real story will be starting with the Fantasia Arc.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Just Stopping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan and Canary stop by the guild to take a job. This takes place during Mystogan's introduction in the Sub-Zero arc. 🐤

"Oh... I'm sleepy. It's them."

Before Mirajane could what Makarov meant, she and everyone else in the guild collapsed, now sound asleep. Makarov and Laxus were the only ones awake to see the doors swing open and two familiar figures walk in. Canary hadn't aged a day since the two last saw her, and they could only assume Mysotgan hadn't either since he was still covered head to toe in layers of clothing (literally). Canary, however, was wearing a black, turtle neck bodysuit with matching detached sleeves and legs under her open forest green cloak.

Without missing a beat, the cloaked woman approached the second floor and lept onto the railing. She then ignored a smirking Laxus and his rude comment as she walked up to the job board. Canary dismissed the request coming from Gaulula island, remembering rumors she heard during her and Mystogan's brief visit to Hargeon. She skimmed the other two and snatched the one about guarding a political envoy on their trip across the kingdom. The Dragon Slayer perched onto the railing and jumped down the first floor of the guildhall.

She showed the request to the Master, and he nodded in approval without looking at the paper. Canary walked up to her partner, who had been silently waiting at the entrance. As she did, the Master called out to her partner. "Lift the spell."

Mystogan nodded, and as soon as the guild doors shut behind him and Canary, everyone in the guild began waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...
> 
> How y'all doing...? (⊙‿⊙;)
> 
> I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, and I'm sorry for that. Thank you to those who have read either. I have not and never will commit to a schedule because of reasons, so I'm afraid my update will continue to be weeks or even months apart.
> 
> Sorry again, and thank you to those to support my work. Hope you enjoyed the update, even if it's just a short filler chapter.


End file.
